Painter and the mansion
by the-real-Inu-Girl
Summary: Kagome is the best painter in Japan and Inuyasha wants her to paint his mansion, Kikyo is Inuyashas girlfriend but she hates how kagome is there. why does kagome seem so familiar to Kikyo? oh and KIKYO BASHING!
1. Buy that one!

_**Ok this is my I think 7**__**th**__** story so please R&R thank you!!!!**_

ChApTeR 1

"Inuyasha, this seems like a nice house." Miroku said.

"Yha but don't you think it's a little well, big." The boy known as Inuyasha said.

"Come on Inuyasha, you can throw wild parties!! With naked girls" Miroku whispered that last part but inuyasha heard that.

"OW! Man I forgot you have good hearing."

"That's all because my pookey is a Half-demon." A female voice said.

"Oh, hi Kikyo." Miroku said a little mad that she came. No one really like Kikyo. Miroku tried to tell inuyasha over and over that she was just using him. But he never listened.

"Hi Babe." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kikyo. _**A/N AAAHHHH my eyes!!! They burn!!! My ears bleed!!!)**_

"Inu-poo just buy this house it will be fun." Kikyo said still kissing Inuyasha.

"Ok." "Please would you guys get a room!!?" Miroku yelled.

"Shut up Miroku lets go talk to the owner."

"Hey Kagome I have another job for you."

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked

"Guess." "Do I have to paint another room again?" Kagome wined.

"Yup, im sorry kags but they wanted the best and you're the best out of our whole team."

"Why cant people paint rooms them selves the only thing I like to paint is pictures on the walls or something."

"Sorry Kagome. Here's the paint that they bought and your keys. See you in the morning." Sango said handing them to her.

Kagome sighed, "Thanks".

"Are you sure you would like to buy this house young man?" An old man said. "This house is pretty big and really expensive. Also if you haven't noticed all the walls are all white"

"Yha im sure, I'll just get someone to paint it old man!" Inuyasha was fuming.

"Well then sign here and here and then two days from now she's all yours." The old man smiled as he said that.

"Thanks"

"Inu-poo what's wrong?" Kikyo asked.

"Nothing Kikyo, go home and pack up all your belongings,"

"Ok! Bye babe ill see you tomorrow pookey!!"

Inuyasha sighed.

"So, Inuyasha how are you going to pay for that house or mansion thing!!

"Ill Have Shessoumaru pay it." Inuyasha said simply.

"You know he'll never do that to you,"

"O, no he will, he owns me for bringing Rin into his life."

"Huh? He said that."

"Well no, but ill use that as an excuse."

"Excuse me miss, but can you make one wall pink and another wall white? My daughter must get what she needs or she'll just die! " said a business man.

"Sure thing!" Kagome said smiling after the man left the smile turned into a frown._ 'I hate how I always have to do the easy painting im supposed to be painting pictures on walls!!! That man could have done this himself!' _Kagome yelled in her mind. _'And yet they always want me' _Kagome was painting four rooms today so it will take a long time.

"Here you are miss!" A little girl said "My mommy wanted me to bring you some water."

"Oh, why thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

"Oh and Miroku you pack your stuff too." Inuyasha suddenly said

"What!"

"You heard me. Pack up your stuff." Inuyasha ordered.

"What about my apartment?" "Just tell your owner you found a better place to stay and that the room is up for rent."

"Alright."

_**Ok peeps im stopping here!!!**_

_**Please read and review… wait you already read it so just review and ill update!!!!**_


	2. Themes

_**Last time-**_

"_**Oh and Miroku you pack your stuff too." Inuyasha suddenly said**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**You heard me. Pack up your stuff." Inuyasha ordered. **_

"_**What about my apartment?" "Just tell your owner you found a better place to stay and that the room is up for rent."**_

"_**Alright."**_

_**Now-**_

Kagome sighed," All I need is one more room to go." She spent the last five hours primering and painting the rooms

"Miss would you like to have something to eat? You've been here for about six hours.

"Yes, please! I haven't eaten' in since breakfast!" Kagome said

The family gave her a plate of tonight's dinner; it was fried chicken with mash potato and peas.

"Thank you!" Kagome said and dug into her food. She ate in the room she was painting. After she was done with her food she got right back to work and finished at 10:24.

"Thank you so much for painting my room!" The little girl smiled at the sight of her room. "Yes, thank you, you did a good job, here's a tip." The father said as he handed her $5.00.

"Thank you!"

_**Sango and Kagomes apartment-**_

Sango was about to fall asleep when it was 10:45. Until she heard the door unlocks.

"Sango, you still awake?" Kagome whispered.

"No, but now that I know you are here I'll go to bed. Oh! Before I forget a man came earlier today and asked for our best painter to paint his house!"

"Sango is this anther person that can paint there own damn house?" Kagome asked irritated.

"Well, kinda, he also wants one room in every wall to have a picture." Sango explained.

"How many rooms does he have?" Kagome asked. "I don't know," Sango said laughing a bit, "He said he'd have to go and count.

"Aaarrrggggg" Kagome moaned. '_This is gonna be one hell of a house.'_

_**Inuyasha and Shessoumaru house-**_

"NO!"

"But Why not Shessoumaru!" Inuyasha said.

"Because buying you a house isn't payment for finding Rin for me!" Shessoumaru hissed.

"God Damn it! Fine then! How about you pay for half of the house and ill take Shippo off your hands and leave you and your wife alone!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine then." Shessoumaru said as he went to his room.

_**Miroku apartment-**_

"I wonder why Inuyasha wanted me to live with him." Miroku wonder out loud. He was just done talking to the manager about him moving out and now he was packing.

"Ah well ill ask him some other time."

_**Kikyo's house**_

"OOO I can't believe it's just gonna be me and Inu-pookey!!

"I can't wait!" Kikyo said packing she had over 6 cases already packed and she still had tons left to pack.

_**The next day-**_

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo came to a place where painter can paint for them.

"So, why are we here Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"We are gonna get the rooms painted in the house so we can have some color."

"Why can't we just do it our selves?" Shippo asked

"Because Kikyo wants pictures on one wall in every room, I already came down here yesterday but there best painter was already gone, so she said to come here today and she'll be here."

"Ooohhh"

_**Inside the store-**_

"Hello Mr. Takashi, did you figure out how many rooms you had?" Sango asked.

"15"

"What?!"

"15"

"Hold on a sec," Sango said as she went into the back of the store.

"Oh hey Sango," Kagome said as she was putting on her work clothes. It was a plain white overall with paint all over them and a black T-shirt with paint also.

"Kagome the house I told you about last night that you have to paint has 15 rooms."

"WHAT!!???" Kagome yelled so loud that even Miroku can hear it and all the people in to store.

"Kagome calm down, I bet you'll get a big tip for all of those rooms!! And besides you won't have to do anything else but paint the inside of his house. His house is the only one you'll have to worry about." Sango said

Sango went back to the cashier and said "Sorry for all the commotion. Ok so you said you wanted one wall in every room painted right?"

"Yes."

"What would you like the design to be?"

"Well how much does each design cost?"

"$50 each."

"Ok Shippo what do you want in your room?"

"I wanna have a cool picture of a fox!"

"Ok Miroku what do you want?

"Well can I have a-

"And NOTHING perverted.

"Oh well, then how about a, Ummm I don't wanna have a picture in my room." He announced.

"Alright" Inuyasha said as he called Kikyo

Inuyasha

**Kikyo**

**Hello?**

Hey Kikyo

**Oh hi Inu- pookey!**

Kikyo im here at the paint store what do you want the rest of the house walls to be?

**Well can I have one bathroom with a Hawaiian flower the other bathroom with a giant frog and the other with a fish!**

Ok hang on

"She said she wants one bathroom to have a Hawaiian flower the other bathroom has a giant frog and the other with a fish.

"Ok, that's the bathrooms, you still have 10 rooms.

Ok Kikyo what do you want the living rooms to be?

**Oh I want the living room to be brown with the theme of a forest!!**

**And the other living rooms to be, umm, I know! I want the other one to have an old grandma theme! You know with the flowers every where and the other one can just be painted the color tan.**

Ok hang on again.

"She wants to have the main living room to have a forest theme and the other living room to have flowers everywhere and the last one just to be painted tan."

Ok what do you want the kitchens to be?

**I want the main kitchen to have a cabin like look! You know with the bricks and stiff. The other one can have a fruit look!**

Ok hang on

"She wants the main kitchen to have a cabin theme and the other to have a fruit theme.

Ok that leaves us with the 5 more

Ok Kikyo what do you want the gust room to have

**The biggest guest room can have a Japanese theme the other two can just be painted purple and blue. And inuyasha didn't you want a work out room?**

Yes

**Oh!! Well then I have the perfect theme! I want it to have giant weights everywhere!! And our room will have a romantic theme**

Inuyasha looked like he was about to barf, maybe Miroku was right; maybe she is just using him.

**Inuyasha? Inuyasha!!**

Oh sorry babe, what did you say??

**I want our room to be painted red with a giant heart!**

Uhh Kikyo, since this is OUR room can I help pick out the theme?

**Oh alright! **

**Ok then but I defently want it red!**

Alright then well leave it at that.

**Huh? You don't want a picture?**

Nope

Alright babe I gotta go bye

**Bye**

"She wants the guest room to have a Japanese theme and the other two Purple and blue. The other room is kinda like a gym so she wants weights painted on the walls. And our room to be a dark red."

"Alright, would you like her to start right know?"

"No, two days from now."

"Alright then the whole payment is – wait did you already buy the paint?"

"Yes"

"Alright then it comes out to be $754.65" Sango said

"Here," Inuyasha gave her a check and then went off.

Kagome saw who she was going to paint for and she was quite happy.

_**There!! Im ending it here!!!**_

_**No more until tomorrow!!!!! Please review!!! I love you all!!!! **_


	3. Let's Get Started!

_**Ok everybody must read!!**_

_**I won't be here for the rest of the summer after today!! So I wont be able to update cuz my mom don't have the internet:( **__** So Yha im making this chapter before I leave!!!**_

_**Last time-**_

"_Alright then the whole payment is – wait did you already buy the paint?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Alright then it comes out to be $754.65" Sango said _

"_Here," Inuyasha gave her a check and then went off._

_Kagome saw who she was going to paint for and she was quite happy._

_**Now-**_

It's been one day after they made the arrangements at the paint shop and Inuyasha was getting ready for the painter to come. He put plastic on the floor he didn't take any of the furniture out of his old house because he wants to have it all in at the same time and once the rooms are all painted.

"Kikyo don't you think you have too much stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inu-pookey!! But you told me to pack all my belongs and come to the new house!" Kikyo wined.

"Well, I know that but I didn't know you had so much shit."

"Inuyasha! This is not shit! And besides! I am the only women of this house! I believe I should have the right to do and get what I want."

'_Damn why the hell is she being a bitch all of a sudden!?' _

Inuyasha just walked out the door and went to Miroku aid. "Hey Miroku, need help?"

"Did you just ask if I need HELP?! Inuyasha! Are you sick?!" Miroku asked stunned and jokingly.

"Quite it Miroku, it's just that well umm,"

"You wanna get away from Kikyo?" Miroku said in a sly voice finishing his sentence.

Inuyasha just looked at the ground.

"Well then how about we go get some food for today and tomorrow." Miroku suggested.

"Ok."

_**Paint Shop**_

"Excuse me miss, do you know what color this is? I can't really see it right." Old women said.

"Why this is the color purple." Kagome said while smiling.

"Oh, my, I could have sworn this was black. Could you find the black for me dear?"

"Sure."

"Here, do you need any other colors?" Kagome asked.

"Why yes, do you have the color, umm what was that color again? Was it blue, no." the old woman was now arguing with her self.

"Umm, do you know what the color looks like? Is it dark light?" Kagome asked trying to help the old lady out.

"It was a very bright color, it was umm,"

"Yellow?"

"Why yes! That was the color!!" The women said." You are very good at your colors."

"Thank you, here, and the color yellow." Kagome said as she put it in the basket. "Is that all?" kagome asked as she saw paint brushes plastic and others in her basket.

"Yes, thank you."

"Ok that will be $13.23" Sango said.

"Ok here you are young lady, oh! And before I forget, that other young lady was much of a good help today."

"Really, do you know the persons name?"

"She was a young girl like your self she had long black hair and the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen!"

"Well then, you must be talking about Kagome! She is one of our best employees." Sango said laughing.

"Well she did a good job."

"Well ill be sure to give her a raise!"

_**Inuyasha's house-**_

"Inuyasha! Where are you!!?" Kikyo yelled into the phone.

"Kikyo im at the store."

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me!!??"

"Kikyo I did, didn't I?" Inuyasha lied.

"No you didn't Inu- wait you said that your at the store right?!"

"Yes"

"Ooohhh!!! Please pookey! Buy some pokey!!"

"Uh ok bye." Inuyasha hung up before she had a chance to say bye.

"Ok so what do you wanna buy for today and tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't know how to cook and Kikyo won't get her pretty hands dirty. So well just buy some ramen and other stuff we can make easily.

"Hey, you didn't ask if I could cook!" Miroku winded.

"Well, because I know you can't." Inuyasha said buying chips ramen and pokey.

_**Next day-**_

Kagome came upon a humongous house. "Wow." Was Kagome said. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" a wrenched voice yelled.

"Uhh it's the painter!" Kagome yelled back.

Kikyo opened the door to see a girl. "Who the hell are you?"

"I said I was the painter."

Kikyo laughed "oh I was expecting a boy considering how I wanted the BEST painter, but I see they didn't grant my wish." Kikyo said.

"I am the best painter. Now may I please go inside and start?" Kagome asked grinding her teeth.

"Hello." A voice said.

"Huh, where did that come from?" Kagome looked behind her to find a young man with black hair pulled into a small ponytail. He had two small golden hoops on one ear. He had a small demon on his shoulder. The demon was a fox, it had a fuzzy tail and orange red hair pulled into a ponytail too.

"Why hello there, you must be our painter."

"Our painter?" Kikyo asked. "How said you were living with us Miroku?

"Well the person that bought this house told me to!" Miroku shot back. Kikyo ran into the house.

"Umm, can I get started?" kagome asked.

"Oh why yes, what room would you like to start with?"

"The room with the fox, I got some pictures that I drew and im not sure witch one you would like, so here pick one that you like the best." Kagome said as she put the pictures out on the floor.

Shippo looked at all of them, he then pointed to a fox that had clouds everywhere and was coming down, and it had nine tails. The picture was painted for it to look foggy.

"You want this one?" Kagome asked.

"Yha! That one looks cool!" Shippo yelled.

"Ok what color is your room gonna be?"

"It's gonna be blue!" '_Ok so then most of the fog is gonna have to be a bluish color' _Kagome thought.

"Excuse me, I normally don't like calling people miss, so would you tell me your name?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, my name is Kagome."

"What a-ow!"

"Miroku don't scare away the painter." Inuyasha said as he hit him on the head.

"Umm, can I get started?" Kagome asked.

"Uh yha here, follow me." '_Damn that girl is hot! She kinda looks like Kikyo but WAY better. Wait don't say that!! She's a painter!'_

They came up to a room that was pretty big, it had a walk in closet and the floor was covered in plastic.

"Well, I guess I don't need the plastic no more, do you have the paint?" Kagome asked facing inuyasha.

"Yha hang on." Inuyasha said as he went to get the paints.

"Ok show me all the colors for each room." "Why?"

"So I can put the paint in that room and I wont have to worry." Kagome said

'_wow that was smart, I would have never thought of that.'_

"Umm excuse me, Kagome was it, well some girl is at the door for you." Miroku said at Shippo's room door.

'_It must be Sango but why is she here?'_

"Sango what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Here I thought I'd bring you this! You only use it when you do huge houses like these!" Sango said handing her an Ipod.

"Thanks Sango you're the best!" Kagome said while hugging her. "Hey Sango if I need something or forgot something would you come and being it to me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure but why," "You know when you get that feeling you forgot something but you can't remember, well I have that feeling right now."

"Ok. Ill call you later ok Kagome!" Sango yelled as she got into her car. "Alright bye!" Kagome waved.

"Are you done! We didn't pay you to talk! We paied you to paint!" Kikyo yelled.

'_Damn that girl is a bitch! All well let me just get started'_

_**Ok peeps!! Me done!! Ill update as soon (well ill try) when I get back from LA! Ok!! **_

_**Please R&R!!! **__****_


	4. The missing object

_**Ok!! Yay! I get to stay here at my house until Sunday! So ill update and for those of you who don't know when I said Kagomes thought she forgot something it's gonna be in this chapter!!! **_

_**Last time-**_

"_Ok. Ill call you later ok Kagome!" Sango yelled as she got into her car. "Alright bye!" Kagome waved._

"_Are you done? We didn't pay you to talk! We paid you to paint!" Kikyo yelled._

'_Damn that girl is a bitch! All well let me just get started'_

_**Now-**_

Kagome started to outline the picture of the fox on the wall Shippo wanted it on. So far it was going good. She had already painted the rest of the room a dark dirty blue color.

"How's it going Kagome?" Shippo asked to get a look at his room.

"It's doing fine, but can I have a cup of water." Kagome asked.

"Sure!" Shippo came back with a cup of water when Kagome spitted the water out and ran out the house with her cell phone.

"Shit Sango pick up!" Kagome yelled at her phone.

"Kagome, you didn't like the water?" Shippo asked sniffling.

"Oh, well of course I liked the water Shippo it's just that I remembered what I forgot when I left the house today." Kagome said.

"Oh, well what did you forget?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Well, it's kinda embarrassing, I don't go anywhere with out it, I can't believe I left it though."

"Hello?" Sango finally answered.

"SANGO!!!" Kagome yelled into the phone. "I left it!"

"Left what?"

"My, my necklace."

"You mean your jewel?"

"Yes, can you bring to me?"

"Sure, ill be there in a few." Sango said and hung up.

"Kagome you said you left you necklace, does it mean that much to you?" Shippo asked

"Why yes, it does. My grandmother gave it to me, my mother would have given it to me if she didn't die, but still, the jewel is called the Sacred Jewel the jewel was passed by from my ancestors in medieval Japan, about 500-600 years ago. The jewel used to grant persons or demons wish but now, it doesn't work, there is no aura." Kagome said, "Oops! Look at me just babbling on about what happened, can you tell me when Sango gets here Shippo.

"Yha, but why do you need it so bad?"

"The jewel, no one can have it only people in the Higurashi family can have it, but im the only one left." Kagome said; her eyes sadden

"Im sorry." Shippo said, for a young boy he is pretty smart for his age.

"It's ok," Kagome said as she ruffled his hair and went inside the house.

Kagome heard a honk when she went inside the house and there she saw Sango in the car waving.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled and ran up to the girl. "Thanks Sango! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Your welcome! Do you know what time your coming home tonight?"

"No, but probably when im done drawing and paint the kids fox."

"Ok see you at home!" Sango yelled and drove off.

"What did I say about talking!!?" Kikyo yelled.

"I know, I just had to get something important before I could go any further."

"Well just to let you know if you slack off one more time then im telling your manager!"

Kagome sighed in defeat and went back to work. Shippo just glared at her. Kagome turned on her Ipod and a song came on and Kagomes started to sing to it.

_**(I know this is what a boy will sing to a girl but I love this song!!)**_

_**Hey there Delilah-Plain White T's**_

_**Hey there Delilah  
what's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**_

_**Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me**_

_**Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good**_

_**Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame**_

_**Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.**_

"Umm excuse me _Kagome, _would you mind **not **singing it's kinda annoying." Kikyo said as she flipped her hair.

Kagome just sighed and went back to her painting. Sure she was happy that she was painting a picture and drawing it but she still felt kinda sad.

It was 12:56 when Kagome came home. She didn't even bother to change her clothes, she was just so tired. Kagome looked at the sacred jewel before she fell asleep.

_**The next day-**_

Kagome woke up to Sango shacking her." Sango, 5 more hours" Kagome wined.

"Ok Kagome, ill send them a note that you didn't get enough sleep and you'll be there by 12:30." Sango said.

Kagome just snored in as an answer.

"What am I gonna do with you." Sango said as she shook her head.

Sango arrived at the house/mansion thing and knocked at the door.

"How is it?" A more manly voiced asked.

"Huh, well I have this note for you about Kagome, your painter." Sango yelled. The door then opened to reveal Miroku.

"Yes, you're that girl that was with her, would you mind if I ask a beautiful maiden like yourself a question?"

"Umm, sure." Sango said not sure.

"Will you bear my children?"

Sango faced was now red. "Well, I, Uhh, umm," Sango didn't know what to say, that's when inuyasha came in.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" inuyasha asked. Putting his elbow on his shoulder.

"I was just, umm asking this woman what business she has with us!" Miroku lied.

"Yha, sure, anyhow, what are you doing here? You were with that girl, Kagome."

"Well, yes, she won't be coming today; well I mean she will its just shell be coming late considering how late she stayed up yesterday."

"What she left around 11:00 yesterday, what time did she get home?"

"She came home around 12:50."

"12:50! How far do you all live?!"

"Wait, you and Kagome live together?" Miroku asked thinking of what he thinks best. **(U know, perverted things)**

Inuyasha hit him upside the head.

"Well, we do live about an hour away from here."

"Well then what time will our painter be here? It's her fault for her staying up so late." Kikyo said simply.

"Kikyo it's you fault to! You just kept on bugging Kagome about every little thing she would have been done already with the other room if you hadn't disturbed her!" Shippo yelled and crossed his arms.

"Well it's her fault, she didn't notice all toughs' things and she calls her self a painter ha!" Kikyo laughed and went inside.

Sango was now fuming, she just handed them the note she made and left before she picked a fight with the bitch.

_**Ok im tired and im ending here!!! **_

_**I might put some more songs in here!! Cuz I listen to music while I type!! Lol so please R&R!!! I will be happy:D **_


	5. Accident

_**Thanks for all the reviews!! I love you all!!! **_

_**Last time-**_

"_Kikyo it's you fault to! You just kept on bugging Kagome about every little thing she would have been done already with the other room if you hadn't disturbed her!" Shippo yelled and crossed his arms._

"_Well it's her fault, she didn't notice all toughs' things and she calls her self a painter ha!" Kikyo laughed and went inside._

_Sango was now fuming, she just handed them the note she made and left before she picked a fight with the bitch._

_**Now-**_

It was now 11:43 when Kaogme got up. She tried to remember what Sango told her this morning. All she remembered was something about 12:30. Kagome went in the shower and washed her hair about three times to get out the paint and two times for her skin. When Kagome got out the shower she remembered. '_Shit! What time is it?!' _Kagome asked herself and ran out the shower slipping and landing on her wrist.

**CRACK!! **

"Ahh!!" Kagome cried out in pain. She looked at her wrist and tried to move it. Kagome cried as she felt the pain go through her arm. She reached for the phone still in her towel and put it in her lap. With the hand that was still good she dialed the number for the paint shop.

**Ring, ring….ring, and ring…..Ring-**

"Hello?" A voice came

"Kagura! Give the phone to Sango!!" Kagome said sniffling.

"Ok but Kagome what's wrong?"

"I'll have Sango tell you but please give it to her!"

"Hello?"

"Sango!"

"Kagome! What are you doing!? You should be on the road by now!"

"I know but when I was done taking a shower I remembered what you told me and ran in the room to see what time it was, and I slipped and landed on my wrist."

"Damn it Kagome!! I knew you were a klutz but damn!" Sango said laughing, Kagome laughed to but the pain came back. "Ok here's what I'll do, ill call the Takahashi's and told them what happened then ill come home and take you to the doctors ok?"

"Ok,"

"Kagome I'll call when im coming ok, but just take some Advil or something ok."

"Ok, bye." "bye." And they hung up. Kagome rapped the wrist in a medical bandage she found in the medical cabinet.

She then got dress in the easiest thing she could wear with out hurting her wrist for putting on her clothes. It was a dress with buttons in the front (_**you can still do and undo buttons with still one hand.)**_

She then waited for Sango to call.

_**Paint shop-**_

"But sir! I need to go home to take Kagome to the hospital!" Sango yelled.

"No! We are way to busy for one of our cashiers to be going out! Have someone else take her to the hospital!"

"But I don't know anyone else." Sango yelled but then started to go quieter at the end. She then ran out the room and to the phone.

"Hello?" It was Shippo.

"Excuse me, but may I speak with umm, Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Sure but who is this?"

"This is Sango from the Paint Factory, I have something that I need to tell him or ask him to do. I came by earlier."

"Oh, ok."

"Hello?" it was a manlier voice.

"Inuyasha! I need you to do something for me!" Sango practically yelled phone.

"Damn what do you need? You said Kagome would be here by 12:30!"

"That's it! Kagome called me and said that she broke her wrist! My stupid boss won't let me leave and take her to the hospital! So, umm, can you take her?" Sango said desperately.

"Umm, sure" Inuyasha said blushing, "but I have no clue where you live."

"Ok I live at Cherry blossoms apartments! Room number 105! It is at downtown Japan! (_**Ok I have no clue but whatever only thing I could think of.)**_

"Ok, ok, ill be there in a few." Inuyasha said and hung up the phone. He grabbed his keys and ran out the house.

Inuyasha was now on the freeway, wait, way was he doing this? He had no clue, he would have never done this, especially to a messily little painter. Inuyasha wanted the thought out of his mind so he turned on the radio.

(_**Yay!! Another song!! Lol sorry if you all don't wanna them but I do!!)**_

_**Story of a Girl by, Nine Days**_

**This is the story of a girl,  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
when she smiles...**

**How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.  
And I can be so insincere,  
making her promises never for real!  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
and your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...**

**THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  
WHEN SHE SMILES...**

**How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put of with this shit day after day!  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes!  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!...**

**THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  
WHEN SHE SMILES...**

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her-**

**This is the story of a girl;  
Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...**

**This is the story of a - girl!  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...  
When she smiles.**

When inuyasha was done listening to that he started to think more and more about it. He thought about it for another 30 minutes before he knew it he was there. '_Wow that was fast.' _Inuyasha ran to room 105 and knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice.

"It's, Uhh, Inuyasha, Sango told me to get you."

Kagome ran to the door and opened it. It was really him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Sango told me to come get you, something about your wrist."

"Why didn't she come?"

"She said something about her boss not letting her, but whatever! C'mon we gotta get the wrist better so you can go back to painting!" Inuyasha said trying not to sound sissy.

Kagome followed him to his car and he told her to get in. the car ride was silent until inuyasha spoke.

"So, how did you hurt your wrist?"

"Uhh, well it's kinda embarrassing." Kagome said while blushing.

"Well you don't have to tell me." After he said that it got silent.

"I slipped." Kagome whispered.

"What?"

"I said I slipped."

Inuyasha just nodded, and kept his eyes on the road. He then started to chuckle as he saw a vision of Kagome slipping.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh my God! I would never thought you'd hurt you wrist like that! Wait you said your wrist, wouldn't you have broken your foot or leg?"

"Well Yha, but when I slipped I fell forward and I put my hands out in front of me" Inuyasha just nodded and told her that they were almost there. Inuyasha kept on stealing glances at her to see how she looked liked. Sure she was at his house all the time but he never really looked at her. She had the longest hair it went down to her butt and it was not to strait but still strait she had nice curves that he never noticed because she always wore overalls. She had nice legs and some big brown eyes. By the time he was done he was at the hospital. Inuyasha got out and opened the door for Kagome being a gentleman.

_**Ok im stopping here!! If you all think that im making them to short tell me!! R&R please!!! **_


	6. losing a job or cussing her out?

_**Last Time-**_

_Inuyasha just nodded, and kept his eyes on the road. He then started to chuckle as he saw a vision of Kagome slipping._

"_Hey! What's so funny?!" Kagome yelled._

"_Oh my God! I would never thought you'd hurt you wrist like that! Wait you said your wrist, wouldn't you have broken your foot or leg?"_

"_Well Yha, but when I slipped I fell forward and I put my hands out in front of me" Inuyasha just nodded and told her that they were almost there. Inuyasha kept on stealing glances at her to see how she looked liked. Sure she was at his house all the time but he never really looked at her. She had the longest hair it went down to her butt and it was not to strait but still strait she had nice curves that he never noticed because she always wore overalls. She had nice legs and some big brown eyes. By the time he was done he was at the hospital. Inuyasha got out and opened the door for Kagome being a gentleman._

_**Now-**_

"Kagome Higurashi! Your next!" a nurse came and called her.

"Well Kagome, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.

"Well, my wrist, I think I broke it." Kagome said shyly she was even embarrassed to tell the doc. How she broke it!

"Well ok let me take a look at it." The doctor said as he examined her wrist. "Well it doesn't seem broken does it hurt when I do this?" he asked as he put her wrist down. Kagome shook her head no. "Ok, what about this?" the doctor then put her wrist back Kagome grimaced in pain "Yes" she whimpered.

"Ok, well wait right here and ill see if the x-ray room is in use." The doctor said as he went out of the room.

"So Inuyasha, what, what if my wrist is broken? How will I paint?"

"Well who says you have to paint? Well I mean you have to paint but you can sketch the pictures on the walls before." Inuyasha suggested. Not wanting Kagome to feel bad about not doing her job.

"Oh ok, I haven't thought of that." After she said that the doctor came in "Kagome please come with me." The doctor said as he gave her a big black thick pad. "Ok Kagome cover your body with the pad but not your wrist. The doctor took x-rays of Kagomes wrist and came back into the room.

"Kagome it will take a while before the x-rays come up. So I want you to go home and wear this." The doctor handed her a medical bandage "Ill will inform you when the x-rays come." The doctor finished his sentence and went out the door.

"Well, Kagome we better get back to my house." Inuyasha spoke up.

"Huh? I can't go home?"

"Nope, once we put that bandage on you are gonna start sketching." Inuyasha said not wanting to hear Kikyo's mouth about Kagome being lazy or whatnot.

"Well ok but before we get to your house can we stop by the shop I need to see Sango and tell her Im fine." Inuyasha just nodded and helped Kagome carry her bag and bandage.

The car ride to the shop was silent.

"Shippo!! Where is Inuyasha?!!" Kikyo pracitly yelled into demons ears.

"I don't know?!" Shippo yelled back. "Well you don't have to yell! I was just asking." Kikyo shot back.

Kagome went over to the Paint Factory with inuyasha following behind her. "Well where's umm," "Sango?" Kagome finished for him.

"Oh, there she is! Sango!" Kagome called out. Sango looked at the direction where her name was called. "Kagome!" Sango ran up to Kagome and gave her a bear hug.

"Kagome how are you?! What did the doctor say?" Sango was talking and talking.

"Sango! The doctor said it just might be a sprang my wrist the x-rays are being developed." Kagome said "Ok Sango im gonna go to Inuyasha's house to sketch ill try to be home early." Sango nodded and gave Kagome a good-bye hug and went back to work.

"Inuyasha!!! Where were you??!!!" An annoying voice rang outside.

"Kikyo I was-" "Why is she here?! She was supposed to be here about 4 hours ago!" Kikyo yelled cutting inuyasha off.

"Damn it Kikyo I had to take her to the hospital!" Inuyasha yelled enraged.

"Why did _you_ take her to the hospital?! What did she have a heart attack?!"

Kagome didn't want to speck up for she was afraid to lose her job, but she couldn't hold it any longer after what Kikyo said.

"That little slut just wants attention and doesn't want to do her job! She just maybe wants to sleep with you that little whore!"

Kagome grabbed Kikyo and pushed her against a wall ignoring the pain. "Listen here you son of a bitch! I am no slut I sprang my wrist and I had to go to the doctor's office to get it better and I am no whore Kikyo comparing what you did in high school id say _you're _ the whore." Kagome whispered deadly and pushed Kikyo on the wall and walked out the door.

Everyone was shocked to see what has happened before them. 'Finally someone confronted that bitch' Miroku thought.

Kagome was then walking down to the factory when she had a feeling someone was watching her. ' I have a bad feeling about this.' Kagome said to her self and ran.

_**Sorry im ending here!!!**_

_**Please review!! Well if you want but I hope u do: **_


	7. The Mysterious Man

_**Painter and the Mansion Chap.7**_

_Last Time-_

_Kagome grabbed Kikyo and pushed her against a wall ignoring the pain. "Listen here you son of a bitch! I am no slut I sprang my wrist and I had to go to the doctor's office to get it better and I am no whore Kikyo comparing what you did in high school id say you're the whore." Kagome whispered deadly and pushed Kikyo on the wall and walked out the door._

_Everyone was shocked to see what has happened before them. 'Finally someone confronted that bitch' Miroku thought. _

_Kagome was then walking down to the factory when she had a feeling someone was watching her._

_Now-_

Kagome kept on having this strange and awkward feeling that someone was watching her. '_It must just be my imagination.'_ Kagome thought as if she was losing it.

"Kagome." A soft yet hard voice whispered.

"Who's there?!" She yelled into the night sky.

Just then Kagome saw a big shadow over her; it pushed her against one of the hard walls of a drug store.

"Ahh, there you are my little Kagome." The creepy voice said.

"I've been waiting for you." Kagome looked at him with her big chocolate eyes trying to see who's behind the black ski mask he was wearing.

"Why don't look so frighten. Its no gonna hurt, well for me at least." He said as he started to rub every part of her body.

Kagome felt so, so dirty and used, she started cry. "Sango!! Inuyasha!!!" Kagome finally cried for help.

"Huh? Did you guys hear something?" Inuyasha asked. They all shook there heads 'no'. "Inuyasha, where you headed off to?" Miroku asked.

"No where im just going to get some fresh air." Inuyasha said as he put on his shoes and jacket.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled louder.

Inuyasha heard a faint voice calling his name, he just knew it. 'Maybe ill just take a look around.' He thought.

"Quiet you little slut!" the man yelled and punched Kagome in the stomach. "Now then lets get busy." He said in a sly voice and slid deeper into the ally.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard his name being called again and went faster. 'That sounded like Kagome.' Inuyasha went to where he last heard the voice which was right next to the ally.

'Kagomes been here, I can smell it. But I smell this 'eww' sent. Smells like a horney old man.' Inuyasha thought disgusted. Inuyasha went to the ally next and saw, and saw…..two cats having sex. 'Eeeewwww. Is that what I smelled? No I still smell Kagome and tears, lots of em.'

'That man,' the mysterious man wondered. He was on the roof holding Kagome by her waist and coving her mouth. 'He's a half-demon. Does he even notice us?'

Inuyasha just smirked. He knew that a person was on the roof and he was holding Kagome. Inuyasha left the ally and went on the other side of the roof. Not being noticed of course. Kagome bit onto the mans hand hard that he started bleeding "ARRGGH!!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

"Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled over and over. The man was about to hit Kagome again but then he flew all the way to another roof of a building.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked stunned.

"Hey, are you all right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked giving her his jacket. Kagome just nodded and more tears came out her eyes. 'Thank you Inuyasha, thank you so much.'

The mysterious man came at inuyasha and threw a punch inuyasha dodged it and kneed him in the gut. The men feel over. 'Seems I have under estimated this half-demon.'

"Ha, don't worry Kagome, I'll be back." The man said and disappeared into the night after throwing a smoke bomb on the ground.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled and ran into his shirt. Kagome was crying rivers on his shirt, but Inuyasha didn't mind. 'As long as you're safe.' He thought as he started to rub her back. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took her to his house.

"Kagome I know you don't want to be alone buts it's only for a little while. Wait right here I'll drop you off at your house." Inuyasha whispered walking inside the house.

"Inu-Pookey!! There you are!! Where were you?" Kikyo asked.

"I went out for a walk. I'm gonna go for a drive ok ill be back in some odd…..hours." Inuyasha finally finished his sentence.

'Hey, this sent its smells so familiar. Like Vanilla? Is it Kagome, yes it is, but I also smell salt, was she crying?' Shippo thought he wanted to say it out loud but he was guessing that Inuyasha didn't want Kikyo to know that Kagome was at the front door.

"Ok well be back soon!! I love you Babe!!!" Kikyo said and kissed him. Inuyasha just nodded and went out the door.

"Kagome follow me." Inuyasha went to the garage were his car lay; it was a black mercedes 500 SL. 'Wow, nice car.' Kagome thought.

"Ok let's roll." Inuyasha said as he turned on the heater and some music.

There was some traffic on the freeway and so Kagome fell asleep.

"Oh God, what am I going to do? Kikyo's not gonna want Kagome around, but I want her around." Inuyasha thought out loud. 'Kagome said that Kikyo did some 'stuff' in High School, I wonder what she meant, did they go to the same high school?' inuyasha wondered lots of things until they finally got to the apartment.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up." Inuyasha shook her. Inuyasha go annoyed by her not waking so he carried her out the car. 'Wow she's lighter then she looks.' Inuyasha knock on the door. No one answered. "Well, Sango must not be home."

"Kagome, Kagome, where do you keep you key."

"In, in my purse."

"Kagome you're not wearing a purse."

"Under the mat." Inuyasha looked under the mat and there it was the key. He unlocked the door and put Kagome on the couch.

"Wow Kagome you're burning up!" Inuyasha explained as he touched her head. He went to the kitchen looking for a rag. He found one and wet it. He put it on her head.

Kagome started groaned.

"She must be uncomfortable." He took her to her room and laid her in the bed. He watched over Kagome sitting in a near by set. He watched Kagome drift on to a world of slumber then he let himself into one too. (_**That means he fell asleep I wanted to put something weird right there ) **_

_**Ok that's all!!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me what out think!!! R&R!!!!!!!!! ; P **_


	8. Yearbook

Last Time-

Hey Sorry that I haven't updated in like years! Jk but still im sorry I was busy but that's not really an excuse now is it. But read and review!! 

_Last Time-_

"_Wow Kagome you're burning up!" Inuyasha explained as he touched her head. He went to the kitchen looking for a rag. He found one and wet it. He put it on her head._

_Kagome started groaned._

"_She must be uncomfortable." He took her to her room and laid her in the bed. He watched over Kagome sitting in a near by set. He watched Kagome drift on to a world of slumber then he let himself into one too. _

_Now-_

"Miroku, I wanna know where inuyasha is right now!!" Kikyo yelled as she woke him up from his slumber.

"I don't know! Didn't he say he was going some where yesterday?!" Miroku yelled half asleep.

"Yes but he only said he was going for a car ride!!" Kikyo was now wining at the

"Kikyo I don't know!! Why don't you call him and see where he's at!" Miroku yelled in annoyance.

Kikyo just huffed and went out the room slamming the door.

"Urge god she's such a douche bag." Miroku mumbled.

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. "Damn, where is my phone?" he mumbled. That's when he noticed that he and Kagome were on the couch and his phone was on her chest. Inuyasha blushed tomato red.

'_I have to get it! I don't want to wake up Kagome nor go near her big-err I mean her umm, chest' _Inuyasha thought as he noticed Kagome starting to stir.

'Damn it!' he grabbed the phone as fast as he can and ran into the kitchen.

"Uh, hello?"

"Inuyasha!! Where are you!! You said you were going for a car ride and then you never came back home!!"

"Urrgg, Kikyo yes I went for a night drive but then I got tired and I didn't feel like driving back home so right now am at- a hotel so Yha." Inuyasha quickly spoke the hotel part.

"Well you could have called me telling your own girlfriend that you were at a hotel!"

"Damn it Kikyo I was but I fell asleep ok!" Inuyasha yelled and hung up the phone. As you can already see Inuyasha and Miroku are not morning people.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha turned his head to where he heard the sound.

"Oh uh Kagome im glad to see that your awake, how do you feel?"

"Well-"Kagomes' eyes then got big and she blew chunks everywhere.

"Ah! Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled running to her side.

"Well I guess that answers my question. Ill be back Kagome." Inuyasha said as he left to go get some medicine.

'_Oh God, I feel like shit, I hate feeling this way, making inuyasha clean up my puke, have him take care of me. Oh but he still does it, what's this feeling inside my chest.' _ Kagome thought sadly then started to go into deep thought.

"Here Kagome put this in your mouth, don't take it out until I tell you." Inuyasha said caringly he then started to clean up the puke.

'_Oh inuyasha, you're so sweet and caring, but why do you do this? Im to weak to speak, I have to thank him when I get better.' _

"Ok Kagome lets see what you got. Wow, 107! I'm not sure if you stomach anything but you have to eat. "Inuyasha said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Let's see, hey Kagome how does some broccoli soup sound? Eeeewwww, wait never mind that's just nasty," Inuyasha just thought of something," Hey Kagome do you think I can leave you here for a sec, im just gonna run to the story and by some stuff ok, ill be back!"

Kagome just nodded and went back to sleep.

_**At the Market-**_

"Lets, see, umm ok here's onion, spices, some herbs, fish, but I don't see the main ingredient, liver!" Inuyasha spoke to himself.

"Oh, you want some liver? My kids would never eat it, I don't know why, maybe it just for older people." An old lady spoke to him.

"Well, do you know where I could get any?"

"Yes! Down the street at umm, let's see I could never pronounce it umm inderpendance Ummm,"

"Independence Street?"

"Yes! That's the one! Its called 'Fish & Liver'" the lady told him.

"Ok, thanks old-err I mean lady!" Inuyasha yelled and went in line to purchase his items.

Inuyasha drove down the street until he saw the Fish & Liver shop. He got a sticky bag of fresh liver and drove back home.

_**Kagome and Sango's Place-**_

Inuyasha walked in the house. "Kagome," he whispered. "You awake?" Inuyasha walked in the house carefully and checked the couch. Kagome lay there in a deep sleep. Inuyasha walked in the kitchen, looked threw the cupboards for a large pot. He found one and started making stew.

"Just the way mother used to make it." Inuyasha smiled looking at the stew. He looked up from the stew and looked up at the couch. Kagome looked up behind the couch towards the kitchen. Kagome adjusted her eye sight.

"Inu, Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome started getting up off the couch. Inuyasha ran to her forgetting about the stew.

"Kagome, you shouldn't get up so fast, you'll faint. Anyways I made you some breakfast. So you stay here while I get your food." Inuyasha ran towards the kitchen and poured the chunky stew into a large bowl.

"Okay Kagome, you have to promise me you'll eat this so you can get better faster, but you have to finish all of it." Inuyasha warned her as she sat up. Kagome looked at the chunky green and red soup. "Eww, what's in it?"

"Well thank god you can't smell. I'll tell you as soon as you're done with your stew." Inuyasha smiled and got a spoon full of the chunky stew.

"Now say 'Ahh'." Kagome opened her mouth. "Oh god! Its horrible!"

"Yeah, it sure is. My mother made me take it when I got really sick, but the soup kicks in right away. When you get better..." Inuyasha paused. "Then you can finish painting."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha her chocolate brown eyes softened. "Yeah, I can." Inuyasha saw the look she had. _'she can look so beautiful.'_ "So hurry just gulp it down and then get some more rest." Kagome laughed but did as she was told.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm going back to my house. I'll be back in about an hour or so. If you need help or anything then call me." Inuyasha jot down his number and placed the phone next to it. "I'll be back."

_**The Mansion-**_

"Miroku, look, look at the time, he's not back yet from his little walk or whatever! He probably went off with that little painter. Stupid whore."

"Kikyo, she does seem familiar, doesn't she?"

"Yes, you are right for once, she even said she remembered me from high school. Boy, were those some kick ass times." Miroku got up and went through some boxes on the ground. The box read 'Books'.

"And what would you be looking for? You can't read." Kikyo laughed at her humorless joke.

"If you must know, I'm looking for the year book. I bought them all." Miroku found the four year books that he had bought then started to skim through the pages.

"Now, what was that beauties name again?"

"Kagome!" A child's voice could be head coming down the stairs.

"No Shippo, not her, but I must say she is quite a beauty. Anyways the other girl, the one that stopped by to drop off a note and Kagome's necklace."

"Oh, I think her name is Sango or something like that."

"Damn, what's her last name?"

"Oh, I don't know but I know Kagome's last name!"

"Really? And how would you know that?" Kikyo got up off the lawn chair that was in the living room and picked up Shippo by his fluffy tail.

"She, she told me." Kikyo glared at Shippo with her dark cold brown eyes.

"Kikyo, why do you care so much?"

"What was her last name Shippo?"

"Uhh, uhh, it, it was, uhh, Hig- Hig- Higurashi."

"Higurashi, Higurashi, now, why does that sound so familiar?" Kikyo put her hand on her chin.

"_Oh shit! Kagome Higurashi! That's Kagome Higurashi from high school?! This is bad." _Miroku closed the yearbooks and put them back inside the box. "We'll, I'll look for them when I get Sango's last name." Miroku smiled nervously then ran outside.


	9. Remember Sango and Kagome?

_Hey yall! Thanks for all of those wonderful reviews!! (oh i messed up on something in the story so i fixed it but that meant i had to delete the chapter and make a new one so uhhh for new readers!)  
_

_**Last Time-**_

"_Oh, I don't know but I know Kagome's last name!"_

"_Really? And how would you know that?" Kikyo got up off the lawn chair that was in the living room and picked up Shippo by his fluffy tail._

"_She, she told me." Kikyo glared at Shippo with her dark cold brown eyes._

"_Kikyo, why do you care so much?"_

"_What was her last name Shippo?"_

"_Uhh, uhh, it, it was, uhh, Hig- Hig- Higurashi." _

"_Higurashi, Higurashi, now, why does that sound so familiar?" Kikyo put her hand on her chin._

'_Oh shit! Kagome Higurashi! That's Kagome Higurashi from high school?! This is bad.' Miroku closed the yearbooks and put them back inside the box. "We'll, I'll look for them when I get Sango's last name." Miroku smiled nervously then ran outside._

_**Now-**_

Inuyasha parked his car in his brand new three door garaged driveway. "Damn it's about time I'm home." He got out of his car to find Miroku thinking, thinking like he never thank before. His eyes looked sharp and his arms were crossed with one another, he was leaning against one of the many walls of the mansion.

"Miroku, what are you thinking about? I never saw you...think so hard." Inuyasha walked up to Miroku.

"Oh hey Inuyasha, I'm thinking about Kagome."

"Huh? Why?" Inuyasha sounded nervous and Miroku caught on.

"Why do you sound so _nervous_ Inuyasha?" Miroku smiled and went closer to him.

"Well, uhh no reason... I wanna know what you were thinking so hard about."

"You're just trying to get off subject, huh Inu-"

"YASHA!!!!! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!! YOU DIDN'T CALL, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!!"

"Oh, uhh, hi Kikyo."

"What, is that all you have to say?! I was worried sick about you!"

"Yeah," Miroku started. "When's Inuyasha coming home?! Where the hell's that stupid painter? This house is so empty; I hope Inu is buying me things!" Miroku mimicked her voice and started acting like her.

"What?! I did **not** say any of those things, other then the 'When's Inuyasha coming home?' thing." Kikyo smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and walked into the mansion, him following closely behind.

Miroku just sighed as he watched the poor hanyo go inside the house. "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. It must really be you, and so if that's Kagome then...Sango."

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Kikyo, I heard that we got our selves a new student, and that she comes from a sacred family like you." _

"_Oh please Midori, I bet I can bet her at the whole priestess thing." Kikyo smiled as she saw the new girl walk into the office._

"_Why, hello there, you must be Kagome Higurashi, welcome to Shikon High School. This will be your schedule for the rest of the school year. Have a good day!" _

_Kagome smiled at the office lady. "Thank you." She walked outside the room making sure not to bump into any of the other students. She was walking towards her locker, 27-B. 'Ah, here it is.' Kagome smiled to herself as she was finally glad to have found her locker. _

"_Hey!" Kagome her someone shout that right in her ear. She jumped a bit and turned to see a version of her eyes but these ones help more coldness, and selfishness. _

"_Why, umm hello..." Kagome was lost. There was a girl in front of her that looked similar to her and around her were four other girls. _

"_Hi, so, you're the new girl huh? I heard that you __too__ came from a sacred family." Kikyo stood very closer to Kagome that she had no room to move and her back was against her locker._

"_Oh good, I thought I was the only one." Kagome sighed in relief. Her other school, she was the only 'Sacred' person and so she was treated with respect by everyone, it annoyed her so much._

"_Yeah whatever, well I __was__ the only one but now __you__ showed your stupid ass here and now I won't get the respect and kindness that I deserve!!"_

"_Hey, well sorry! I'm assuming that you and I are the only sacred people here in the school, am I right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well why do you want all this respect anyways?! It doesn't __bother__ you that __everybody__ has respected you?!" _

"_No in fact I get so much respect that I got voted Class President!" Kikyo smiled and put her hands on her hips. _

"_Oh, well... good for you? Anyways, I don't want anybody to know that my family and I are sacred I don't want the attention."_

"_Oh good! That means I won't have to beat the shit out of you to make you say that!" Kikyo clapped her hands together and walked off with her friends behind her. _

"_Damn that girl is weird." Kagome said just as the bell rang. "Crap! School started already?! Witch way is room number 17?" Kagome asked herself looking around at the room numbers for help._

"_It's in the back of the school. The classrooms are arranged evens in front and odds in back." A soft sweet voice answered Kagome._

"_Oh thank you so much..."_

"_Oh, my name is Sango, who are you?" _

"_Oh my name is Kagome. Thanks for the help Sango." _

"_So Kagome you go to room 17 too?" Sango asked Kagome as they were both walking towards the back of the school._

"_Yeah, that's Art class, right?" Kagome asked and looked at her schedule. _

"_Yeah it is. So you paint and draw?" _

"_Yeah I love it. Over the summer I paint the inside of people's houses." Kagome laughed. "What about you?"_

"_Me too. I love colors, I always dream of having my own little 'paint shop'." Sango laughed at herself. _

"_Aw, that's cute. Aren't you going to be late to class?" _

"_Nah, I got you with me, you're new right?"_

"_Yeah." Kagome answered. "Oh, well you probably already know about Kikyo right?"_

"_Kikyo, Kikyo, oh that's that girl with a Sacred family too right?"_

"_Yeah, hey what do you mean by too?" Kagome bit her lip and nervously said. "Oh nothing just used the wrong words."_

"_You come from a Sacred family too huh." _

"_How did you find out?" _

"_Well, I'm pretty good at sensing if someone was a demon or a Miko. And your aura is just as strong as Kikyo's, and if not hey it may be purer then hers." Kagome laughed. _

"_Well, she did seem kinda mean." _

"_She is. Have you met anyone else besides her?"_

"_No you're the only nice person so far."_

_Sango laughed. "Well, good, now you can meet all the 'cool' people." Kagome laughed as they entered the class room. Sango introduced Kagome to all her friends. All through out high school Kikyo would still want to kick Kagomes ass, but then she moved after junior year after that Kagome and Sango graduate and Sango's little paint shop dream came true._

_But hey, isn't there always a secret side of high school? Like maybe high school crush? But too shy to tell. Ha-ha. Miroku and Inuyasha had also gone to that school as well. And love at first sight was correct with these boys and two special girls. But could the two tell them how they felt? Even though one is rich but a half demon and the other is smart but a pervert they knew nothing about the art of love. But sadly just as Kikyo went along so did Inuyasha and Miroku, went to the same school as she did in the middle of junior year. And as the years went a long Kagome nor Sango knew nothing about the crushes they had during the years that the boys went to there school. _

_It's like they never even saw them._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Ok please, please, please, please, please tell me if my last three paragraphs made any sense!!! It was really hard to explain and stuff but if yall don't like it then ill just try and make the last paragraphs different ok!! So PLEASE REVIEW!!! Grr before the flashback with Miroku talking was kinda hard.


End file.
